


People like you have no imagination.

by Marxpng



Series: Fictober18 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Eclipse does evil stuff while Castro shouts at him





	People like you have no imagination.

“People like you have no imagination” Roared, Eclipse followed by the sounds of twisted laughter of his demon army, Castro who was trying to break free of the chains on her hissed at the demon her ears laying flat against her head as she shouted. “You demon’s do not belong in the world of the living! As one of the guardian’s of the Earth I demand you and your demon friends go back to where you came!” She shouted but that only made Eclipse grin widely.

“Oh no! The Space Angel yelled at me! What am I to do?’ Eclipsed whined before burst out laughed flying into Castro’s face. “Now, listen up so far my demon army has already turned small part’s of the world into an eternal darkness soon it will be the whole world that will suffer in an enteral darkness and I ECLIPSE WILL BE THE RULER OF THE NEW WORLD OF ETERNAL DARKNESS! WHERE NO HUMAN NO LIVING CREATURE WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH!” He shouted firing a ball of magic into Castro that sent her flying into a wall the blast was so powerful that the chains broke off but were dangling on her arms.

Two demons flew to her side and grab a hold of the chains so she wouldn’t escape the wounded space angel got up weakly coughing up a blue sparkling blood and glared at Eclipse who was just laughing manically once he was done he looked down at Castro his eye twitching.

“Get her out of my sight.” He ordered the two demons nodded their hands and escorted Castro into a hallway once they were out of his sight Eclipse looked at a group of demons.

“I want you to go search for Lunar that traitor will pay for even thinking about turning against us!” He ordered the demon group quickly nodded their heads and flew out of a window watching them fly off Eclipse shook his head landing onto the stone floor and proceeded to sit back in his throne.


End file.
